Rei Furuya
Rei Furuya (降谷 零 ,Furuya Rei), Tooru Amuro (安室 透 ,Amuro Tōru), Bourbon (バーボン ,Baabon), is a member of the Black Organization in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. He is a recently dispatched operative who specializes in deduction and intelligence gathering and frequently works with Vermouth. He hates Shuichi Akai and the height for some unknown reason. Amuro poses as a private detective who first appeared as a waiter while helping a client with a case, and later becomes a waiter at Café Poirot and Kogoro's apprentice. Background Amuro's past within the Black Organization is unknown, but it seems he has been tied to them for a while. He knew Shiho Miyano's parents who died when Shiho was young suggesting that he has some involvement since he was a teenager. He was the rival of Shuichi Akai (alias Dai Moroboshi) who was Akemi's lover at the time. He had suspected Dai Moroboshi was a spy for the FBI which turned out to be the case. Soon after Shuichi Akai's death, Kir called Jodie Starling to report that a new member of the Black Organization called Bourbon had been dispatched. Kir said that Bourbon's target was the escaped scientist Shiho Miyano and that Bourbon has excellent information gathering skills and keen insight. Later Tooru Amuro appears as a free-lance private detective who also maintains employment on the side that may aid in investigation, like his part-time job as a waiter at Ristorante Sundayrino. After his introductory case, Amuro begins working part-time at Café Poirot. He is currently Kogoro's apprentice. Personality Rei has a cheerful personality. He is also generous, bringing a plate of sandwiches for the detective agency bought with his money. In more serious situations, he seems to be patient, keeping calm even while others are abusing him. Although somewhat of a "cool type", he does not hide his emotions and is quite expressive. Like other detectives in Detective Conan, he enjoys presenting his deductions about cases to others. Kogoro calls him "effeminate". Rei has a darker side. He is manipulative, tricking others into performing certain actions so he can gather information. He favors using psychological traps and catching his enemies offguard. Rei can also be extremely cruel in the pursuit of goals. He planned to run over and hospitalize an elementary school teacher with his car in order to lure out FBI agents, and he would have allowed a suspect destroy his exonerating evidence in order to test Kogoro. Rei alternates between going out of his way to care about the wellbeing others and ignoring them when it is inconvenient. As Scar Akai, he saved Conan at the Teito bank heist, but neglected to inform Ran and Kogoro later when he noticed that Conan might have been kidnapped by a murderer in Detectives' Nocturne. Gin says Bourbon has a secretive personality like Vermouth, and that no one can ever guess what he's up to or what he will do. Vodka says that Bourbon hates Shuichi Akai even more than Gin does, although a reason for this hatred is not given. Bourbon believes he is the only person capable of killing Akai. Gin said that if Bourbon found out Akai was alive, he would surely boast that his suspicion was correct. Gin and Bourbon probably don't get along and they don't seem to communicate with one another. It is also seen that Rei has taken a serious interest in young Conan for reasons unknown, since there is no evidence that leads to him knowing Conan's real identity. However, it can be inferred that Rei is beginning to unravel the mystery behind the "Sleeping Kogoro". Appearance Rei is a handsome man (claimed by Sonoko, Ayumi,...). He has dark skin, lighter than, but closer to Heiji's color and has blond hair. He wears glasses at first, but it is unknown if he actually needs them because he was using them to conceal his identity at the time and takes them off midway through the case and has not had them on since. Unlike other Black Organization members, he dresses mostly casually and sometimes wears outfits with only a little black. This may be because he is undercover and is trying to blend in. Abilities Deduction and intelligence Rei is a good detective with excellent information gathering skills. Although, since Rei is undercover as Kogoro's apprentice, he hasn't shown his real deduction skills, which is his specialty in the Black Organization. His friend, Wataru Date, said Rei was the smartest student at the police academy.Manga Volume 77, File 1 (807), pg 11: "The Strongest Senpai" Driving Rei is a capable driver, capable of precisely swinging his car in front of another during a high speed car chase in order to stop it with a controlled collision. Tennis Rei is an excellent tennis player. He claimed he was a junior champion in middle school, but quit after he injured his shoulder.Manga Volume 78, File 8 (825), pg 7: "Special Coach" He offered to tutor Sonoko who had surpassed her teammates and friends. First aid When Conan received a concussion from an errant tennis racket, Rei "carried out the procedures pretty efficiently" before the doctor even arrived.Manga Volume 78, File 8 (825), pg 11: "Special Coach" Lockpicking Rei seems to carry lockpicks with him and was able to lockpick a door fairly quickly. He claimed he learned it from a friend in a security company.Manga Volume 78, File 8 (825), pg 15: "Special Coach" Japan's law prohibits possession of any lock picking tools and carries a penalty of one year imprisonment or a 500,000 yen fine. Martial arts Rei is good at boxing,青山剛昌先生と話そうDAY (Let's talk with Aoyama Gosho-sensei day), held January 3, 2013 安室はボクシングをしている。 (Amuro is doing boxing.) shown when a single punch to an attacker's gut causes him to spray blood from the mouth and collapse.Manga Volume 80, File 4 (843), pg 15: "A parcel for Kudo-samakata" Rei also likely knows some Jujutsu from his time in police academy; Jujutsu is routinely taught to Tokyo police officers to aid in suspect immobilization and arrest. Wataru Date said Rei was the strongest student at the police academy. Mission Bourbon's primary mission was to search for the escaped scientist Shiho Miyano, which the CIA spy Kir heard about and informed the FBI of. Amuro also had a second secret mission fueled by his hunch that his archenemy Shuichi Akai should not have died so easily; Amuro received the boss's permission to verify Akai's death. He approached the FBI as an Akai lookalike by using Vermouth's disguise help hoping to see if Akai was truly dead. He later apprenticed himself to Kogoro Mouri because Amuro suspected the detective may be connected to Sherry. (Kogoro was previously suspected of being linked to Sherry because the tracker, microphone, and gum combo Gin found on Kir's shoe after the Ding Dong Dash case was the same style as the one Gin discovered in his car that Sherry supposedly planted.) Currently, Bourbon thinks Shiho has been killed, and had come to believe Akai was dead as well until a suspicious man shrouded by smoke threw a grenade by him on the Mystery Express. The sighting caused Bourbon to second guess himself and request that Vermouth show him the detailed files from before and after Akai's death again. Bourbon has also decided to continue as Kogoro's apprentice because he noticed Conan is the real brains behind "Sleeping Kogoro" and is curious. Plot overview On the move (Manga: 622, Anime: 509) CIA infiltrator Kir manages to sneak away from the people watching her and report to Jodie Starling that a newly activated member called Bourbon has been dispatched to look for Sherry and that he is very good at deduction and intelligence gathering. Jodie passes this information onto Conan. After hearing that Bourbon is on the move, Conan looks concerned, but doesn't tell Haibara about him. Scar Akai Before Bourbon appeared as Tooru Amuro, he disguised as Akai with a large burn with Vermouth's help. In this disguise, he approached the close friends of Shuichi Akai to gauge whether he was truly dead. Bourbon first used the disguise to approach Jodie Starling at Teito Bank, then Andre Camel at Beika Department Store, he also sends Kogoro a text message on his deduction of the current case using a borrowed phone from a bystander. Whether he did this out of concern for the hostages or his own well being is unknown. Amuro's Introduction (Manga: 793-795, Anime: 667-668) Amuro is hired by to-be-bride Hatsune Kamon to investigate whether her to-be-husband, Raita Banba, is cheating on her. As part of the investigation, Amuro tells Kamon to have their pre-wedding celebration at the restaurant, Ristorante Sundayrino, where he works as a waiter. He purposefully drops some cake on Banba's pants trying to make Banba too embarrassed to approach women later. Banba complains about Amuro's "mistake", but Kamon tells Amuro it's alright to protect him. Banba later gets drunk, and Amuro has to point out his phone is ringing. Banba goes to the bathroom to meet the person who called him, the detective Sanji Haruka, who Banba hired to find out if Kamon was cheating on him. Sanji had been following the wife and discovered her meeting with Amuro, so Sanji mistakenly reports Kamon is having an affair with Amuro. Sanji confirms Amuro has a matching voice by asking Amuro to repeat his order, a bourbon on the rocks. Banba is furious at Amuro and begins to harass him; like shouldering him and knocking Amuro over in front of the other waiters. Later Kamon dies in a car fire that is ruled an arson, and Banba accuses Amuro of starting it because he is Kamon's lover. Amuro denies this and says that Banba may have been trying to disguise wounds he received while fighting with Kamon by tripping Amuro. Amuro then takes off his glasses and reveals himself to be a private detective hired by Kamon, not her lover. After Amuro correctly gives his deduction that Sanji was a detective hired by Banba, Kogoro accuses Amuro of driving Kamon to suicide by telling her about her husband's shameless flirting, but Amuro denies contacting Kamon by phone. Amuro accuses Banba of being the murderer, which antagonizes Banba into to rushing him. Amuro dodges and trips Banba and asks Kogoro to hold Banba's legs. From the condition of the bottom of Banba's shoes and Amuro's detailed background investigation of Banba and Kamon, Conan is able to deduce that Kamon's death was really a suicide. Amuro continues to accuse Banba after more DNA evidence comes in, but Conan prevents his arrest by using Sleeping Kogoro to ask Banba a critical question that reveals he never stepped outside. Amuro challenges Kogoro's deduction, suggesting that maybe Banba used a knit cap and long windbreaker to disguise himself, but Sleeping Kogoro counters by pointing out the condition of Banba's shoes. Defeated, Amuro demands Kogoro explain the matching DNA, which he does, revealing that Kamon and Banba are identical twins, but Kamon had a chromosomal abnormality that resulted in her being phenotypically female. Humbled, Amuro explains the abnormality condition to those present which Inspector Megure confirms.One day later, Amuro has started work as a waiter at Café Poirot below Mouri Detective Agency. He asks Kogoro if he can be Kogoro's apprentice and whispers some unheard amount of money per case that he is will pay if Kogoro brings Amuro along with him. The amount thrills Kogoro into accepting Amuro's offer immediately. Conan mentally moans about how yet another bothersome person has appeared. Murder at Mouri Detective Agency (Manga: 796-800, Anime: 671-674) While Kogoro and the gang are watching a news report on a recent bank robbery, Amuro stops by with sandwiches from the Poirot after finishing his part time job for the day. After commenting on the robbery, Amuro reveals that he wants the scoop on Kogoro's newest case request after deducing from Kogoro's appearance and habits that Kogoro had a case. Kogoro gets a text from the client requesting that Kogoro switch the meeting location to the Café Columbo, and Amuro goes with them after changing out of his work clothes. At the Columbo, Kogoro explains to Amuro the request was to find the locker a key belongs to. The client fails to show, so Amuro, Kogoro, Conan, and Ran go back to the Detective Agency to make sure the client didn't actually turn up there instead. When Amuro arrives at the agency, he and Conan notice someone had broken in and appeared to have intercepted the client while they were out. Stepping outside, Amuro explains his deductions to the rest of the gang and that the culprit is hiding in the restroom. Before Amuro can open the bathroom door, a gunshot rings out, and Conan rushes in to find a dead man who apparently committed suicide with a gun and a taped-up crying woman. The woman's story is that the now-dead guy was interrogating her about the key and locker and committed suicide when Kogoro returned early, but Amuro and Conan suspect she is lying and may have murdered the man. Amuro questions the woman a little, and Megure comments to Kogoro about he has yet another detective hanging around him. Curious, Amuro asks about the other detective and hears she is a young girl. Amuro offers to drive the formerly tied up woman to her home after questioning was postponed until the next day. Conan, Ran and Kogoro come along for the ride. At the woman's house, Conan, Amuro, and Kogoro announce they need to use the restroom and go inside. Ran turns on her cellphone and immediately gets a call from Sera, who was worried after seeing the news of the murder. The call is full of static, and Amuro suddenly shuts Ran's phone and announces the place is bugged, which is interfering with the cellphone signal. Amuro gets out a bug detector and begins sweeping the house. Ran, Amuro, and Kogoro find several bugs before coming across a large suitcase under a bed that is emitting a horrible smell. They opened the bugged suitcase and find a corpse inside. Soon afterwards, it was revealed that the culprit was indeed the woman, who sent Kogoro a message claiming that she was having Conan in her hands. During the investigation, they have found out a video recording summary, which contains many news about the robbery, inside the TV. Amuro then quickly gave out the speculation that the apartment might actually belonged to one of the robbers instead. Ran didn't understand how a detective of such level of intelligence could willingly become her father's apprentice. However, Amuro modestly answered that Kogoro was just testing him, and that he still had got much to learn. Later, they decided to check up the house's computer, which was protected with password. Amuro discovered that the password was hidden under the desk, but instead of revealing the fact directly, he chose to hint Kogoro and Ran about it. After having gained access to the computer, they have all found out the identity of the third robber and her location, where Conan's kidnapper would most likely pay a visit. They followed the address and drive to that place, Sera approached them closely from behind. However, while still on the road, they suddenly learned that the third robber had been overwhelming both Conan and the killer, and they were in serious danger. Right after determining the exact car that those three were in, Amuro purposely crashed his own car into theirs in order to stop it. In the end, the robber was defeated by Sera, Conan was safe. Amuro, Sera, Okiya (who was driving Agasa and Haibara to the scene) were all shown to receive a mysterious call. Vermouth called Bourbon and commented that he had gained some trust and that she expected him to keep his (unstated) promise to her. Off Work (Manga: 801, Anime: 675) Amuro has a day off of work. After Amuro had his encounter with Sera in the previous case, he notices that she looks like Akai, so Amuro once again disguises himself as Akai to gauge her reaction. However, like Jodie and Camel before her, Sera was just as shocked by his appearence. Overnight Deadline (Manga: 804-808, Anime: 681-683) Conan and the Detective Boys encounter Amuro who was coming from the police station due to the event of the "Online Client" case. Because he had crashed his car into the car of the woman who kidnapped Conan, he was called to come there and finish some procedures so the police could determine whether his action had been overkill. He expresses his disappointment at not being able to meet Professor Agasa with them. He also states that he had another purpose for coming to the station, but when asked by Conan what it is, Amuro claims that it "has already disappeared". Later, when Takagi is still trapped, he reminisces of a time with his mentor Wataru Date and he said that Date was the top student at the police academy. However, Date rebutted this and told Takagi that he had always been number 2. He also said that neither his brains nor his brawn was anything compared to that guy who was like a gentleman. Later, it's revealed that the person whom Date was talking about is Amuro. He leaves a toothpick by Date's grave and watches Takagi and Sato pay their respects. Before leaving, he deletes a text message that Date sent him, while thinking "Rest in peace, my friend..." Cabin Trap (Manga: 815-817, Anime: 699-700) Ran and Kogoro are being served by Amuro at the Poirot. Presumably in reponse to being asked about Conan's absence, Kogoro tells Amuro that Conan and the Detective Boys went camping in Gunma, and they will be sending pictures to Kogoro's computer later. When Sera calls Ran to ask about what sort of vehicle Agasa drives, Amuro listens suspiciously. Late that night, Amuro furtively sneaks into the empty Mouri Detective Agency and logs onto Kogoro's website using the password Kogoro inadvertently told him in an earlier case. Instead of pictures from the Detective Boys' camping trip that he was expecting, he sees a video sent by someone (Mitsuhiko) that shows Shiho Miyano rescuing Ayumi from a cabin fire. He is shocked, and then he zooms in on her hand and notices she is wearing a pass ring for the Bell Tree Express mystery train. Amuro then notices that Kogoro's computer was being hacked by someone and wonders who did it. Amuro passes over the information that Shiho appeared in Gunma and will be boarding the mystery train to Vermouth who will relay it to Gin. Mystery Train (Manga: 820-824, Anime: 701-704) Amuro appears on the train where he runs into Ran and the others. When asked what he is doing there, Amuro claims he won his tickets in an online auction and that he coincidentally met Kogoro in the dining cart where he learned of the case. When Masumi Sera runs off to find Scar Akai (Vermouth), Amuro is seen with his phone out contacting Vermouth that she was heading her way. He then comes when Conan (through Kogoro) starts his deduction on the murder culprit and reveals that three mirror plates were stuffed in a painting which was used for the locked room murder trick. However, after the culprit confesses, Vermouth activated smoke canisters throughout the train in order to lure Ai Haibara (who supposedly transformed back to Shiho Miyano) out. After that is successful, Amuro introduces himself to her by calling himself Bourbon. He goes on to ask Shiho if she knows who he is to which she claims that he was a rival to her sister's love Dai Moroboshi (Shuichi Akai). Amuro starts to gloat saying that he knew Akai was FBI and that he couldn't believe that he was killed. He then says he decided to disguise as Akai in front of those close to him, although he asked Vermouth to disguise as him on the train. From that, he could only conclude that Akai really died. Putting Shiho at gunpoint, he tells her to go into the eighth cart so he can detach it with C4 explosives and bring her back to the organization. However, Shiho reveals that there are more C4 explosives in the train, when Amuro realizes that Vermouth put them there and that she plans to have Sherry killed. However, before he can do anything else, the real Akai (whom Amuro mistook as Vermouth) comes behind him and throws a grenade to detach the eighth cart. Amuro dodges the explosive relatively unscathed and the eighth cart explodes, but Shiho (who was really Kaitou Kid in disguise) is able to escape. Amuro then regroups with Vermouth and asks her to give him the files on before and after Akai's death. He thinks to himself that he'll have to start from square one, while Okiya, who is revealed to be Shuichi Akai watches on silently. Tennis Club Meeting (Manga: 825-827, Anime: 705) After the events of the Bell Tree express, Amuro went on sick leave which Conan took as a sign that he wasn't planning to return. However, to Conan's horror, Amuro had asked Kogoro if he and Sonoko wanted tennis lessons. He meets them at a tennis court and reveals he will be coming back to work at the Poirot next week. When a tennis racket accidentally slips from a player's hand, Amuro tries to warn Conan that it will hit him, but Conan is unable to dodge it in time. Conan is knocked unconscious, and Amuro rushes over and does everything to make sure Conan is assisted medically before a real doctor arrives to check Conan's condition. When Conan awakens, he finds out he was moved to the house of the person who hit him with the racket. After an apology, the group asks if Amuro, Sonoko, and the Mouris would like to play doubles tennis with them. Conan goes off to take a nap, but a loud noise wakes him up, and he discovers one of the players has been murdered and the body is locked in the room with him. Worried about the noise, Amuro picks the room's lock and tries to open the door, but Conan yells at him to stop as there is a beaten body next to it. When the police come to investigate, Amuro helps in the investigation. As Conan prepares to tranquilize Kogoro, Amuro, starting to get suspicious, bends down to examine Conan aiming his watch, which prevents Conan from using it. Conan is instead forced to give out hints to lead Kogoro and the police to the right answer. After the case is over, Amuro and Vermouth have a phone conversation. Vermouth asks why Amuro is still sticking around the Mouri Detective Agency when there is no need to because Sherry has been dealt with, and Amuro responds that he is interested by Sleeping Kogoro. As he says this, he thinks of Conan instead, implying he suspects Conan is the real Sleeping Kogoro. A Parcel for Kudo-Samakata (Manga: 842-843, Anime: 722-723) The Detective Boys become trapped in a refrigerated delivery truck with a cat, a dead body, and two murderous workers. Unable to call for help and out of other options, Conan decides to try to get a message to Amuro using the cat and a doctored receipt. The receipt initially blew away, but after realizing it was from Conan, Amuro tracks it down using a specialized app on his phone that can simulate wind conditions between the buildings in Beika city. Amuro locates the delivery truck in his repaired Mazda RX-7. The Black Organization agent decides to pretend like he came by chance instead of decoding the message on the receipt, and asks the two delivery men to make way because the street is narrow. When the kids see him and cry for help, Amuro, playing dumb, asks why they are in that truck. One of the murderers then orders Amuro to get in the truck by threatening the safety of the children. Amuro immediately punches the man's chest so hard that he coughs up blood. The remaining kidnapper backs down and Amuro ties him up and tells Conan to call the police. The children then reveal that they are outside of Agasa's house, which Amuro takes interest in. Haibara manages to stay behind the other kids and goes unnoticed by Amuro, and Okiya watches the unfolding scene from Shinichi's house's window. A Shrine to Remember (Manga: 850-852, Anime: 734) Suspecting that they may hold more valuable information for his investigation, Amuro follows Conan and Jodie to a sakura viewing scenic spot and attempts to approach them using someone else's appearance. He, with Vermouth's assistance, impersonates a random man named Touhei Benzaki, after having knocked him unconscious. Unknowing to Amuro, the real Benzaki has just been pickpocketed by a female thief. In front of Conan and Jodie, Amuro claims to be the husband of the woman who taped Jodie back in the bank robbery case, where he was also one of the victims himself. He also says that he saw Scar Akai a few days back, to which both of them react strongly. Jodie immediately grabs Amuro's arm and questions him where did that happen, while he takes advantage of the chance and secretly plants an eavesdropping device inside the sleeve of her jacket. Suddenly, the female thief approaches them in an attempt to steal Jodie's money. She recognizes Benzaki's face and worries that he may figure out about her action, but Amuro pays no further attention to her. After that, he declares not remembering the place that he saw Scar Akai due to his cold; and during a conversation with Jodie, Amuro learns that Shuichi Akai likes drinking canned coffee and has dropped one back when the Organization was trying to attack Haido Central Hospital. Jodie also implies that she knows Scar Akai and the real Akai are not the same person. She hands to Amuro her phone number and asks him to contact her if he happens to recall anything. Later, the female thief is murdered by one of her victims and Amuro (as Touhei Benzaki) unwillingly becomes one of the suspects. Through the eavesdropping device planted earlier, Amuro is able to listen to Jodie's conversations with Conan, where she mentions how Conan assisted the FBI in unmasking Rikumichi Kusuda as the spy from the Organization using his cellphone. After the case is closed and the culprit gets arrested, Conan expresses his surprise at Benzaki not being able to recognize the thief the second time he met her, and wonders if he has bad eyesight. Amuro awkwardly evades the question by saying that he was there to buy a good-luck charm and not to see the flowers. Much to his luck, Vermouth, imitating the appearance of the woman who taped Jodie, walks towards them and answers that the good luck charm was for their baby. She pretends to have a morning sickness in order to remove the eavesdropping device from Jodie and create an excuse for Amuro to leave the crime scene immediately. Amuro then returns the stolen purse to the real Benzaki and drives Vermouth away. Inside the car, Amuro and Vermouth discuss about the case a little. She wonders whether he has got hold of something interesting from Jodie. Amuro states that he has learned a "surprising inside story", but won't share the details with Vermouth until he's got the proof. He only comments that Conan is a "terrifying man". Steamy Relations (Manga: 856, Anime: 740) Conan suspects that the couple who approached him and Jodie was in fact Bourbon and Vermouth in disguise. He decides to call Haibara to confirm whether she has felt the members of the Black Organization lately, not knowing that Amuro is watching him closely from a corner nearby. Relationships analysis Family & Friends Wataru Date Wataru Date and Rei Furuya were friends in the police academy; Rei was the top ranked student, while Date held second place. While Date went on to become an officer, Rei went somewhere else and fell out of contact with Date for unknown reasons. Date's last text to Rei asked him where he was and chided Rei to communicate once in a while. Rei was shown visiting Date's grave, and likely left a toothpick out of respect for Date; Date used them habitually. Jinpei Matsuda Conan Edogawa Rei seems to respect Conan's intelligence and also seems to look out for Conan as well. He wound up protecting Conan while disguised as Scar Akai at the Teito Bank, and as Rei helped Conan get out of a kidnapping situation and doctored him when Conan took a racket to the head. Before knowing he was Bourbon, Conan was generally friendly towards Rei. After the events of the Bell Tree Express, dealing with Rei hanging around has become awkward for Conan especially because he worries for Ran's safety around a member of the Black Organization. Although his mission concerning Sherry is over, Rei has decided to investigate Conan. Rei seems to know that Conan is using Mouri Kogoro as a puppet for his deductions. He also overheard a conversation between Jodie and Conan about how Conan helped the FBI fight the Black Organization while Kir was at Haido Central Hospital. During the Teacher Assault Case, Conan indirectly asks Rei if he is undercover in the Black Organization, whispering, "You are an enemy, right? Of the bad guys..." unaware that Rei was wearing a wire at the time, monitored by Vermouth. To throw off suspicion, Rei assures Conan in a very threatening manner that Conan was mistaken. After the Scarlet Showdown, however, Conan approaches Rei in Poirot Cafe and calls him a liar. Rei returns the favor, the two of them exchanging knowing smiles. Kogoro Mouri Rei tends to act ingratiating whenever Kogoro Mouri is around, and is especially fawning over his "Mouri-sensei". Kogoro is alternatively flattered by Rei's praise and annoyed with his effusive personality. Overall Kogoro tends to treat Rei flippantly despite being paid a handsome sum for the apprenticeship. When among members of the Black Organization, Rei doesn't speak too badly of Kogoro despite Kogoro's obvious incompetence. Rei is becoming more skilled at herding Kogoro through cases without having the older man realize that Rei is a far superior detective and is manipulating him for information. Black Organization Shuichi Akai Rei despises Shuichi Akai for some unknown reason and believes he is the only one capable of killing him. In file 897, it's strongly hinted that Rei hates Shuichi because of some event involving a certain "he" whom Rei knows; however, no further clarification is made.Volume 85, File 897, Page 10: "Scarlet Truth" Akai: "Also, about him, I regret what happened, even now..." (Translation: Zenthisoror - DCTP) Later, they forgive each other and form an alliance because they have the same targets. Vermouth Vermouth and Bourbon keep close contact with one another, and seem to be closer to one another than, say, Bourbon and Gin. Bourbon specializes in intelligence gathering, so he likely belongs to the same reconnaissance division of the Black Organization as Vermouth. While it is still uncertain whether Bourbon is working directly under Vermouth, she seems to keep track of his actions during his missions at times,Detectives' Nocturne and he also often informs her about his discoveries or his future plans.File 818 (Bourbon was said to have told Vermouth about Sherry's video); File 827 (Bourbon tells Vermouth that he is now interested in "Sleeping Kogoro") Vermouth helped Bourbon create a disguise that looked like Akai so he can investigate his enemy's death. Later, she somehow helped him approach Kogoro because he suspected that the detective was in contact with Sherry. Bourbon made an unknown promise to Vermouth (possibly being to not harm Conan or maybe not to leak her secret to the other members of the Black Organization ), and she calls to ask him if he will be upholding it after the car chase in Detectives' Nocturne. In File 894, Bourbon is shown to be aware of Vermouth's affections towards Conan. The two have shown to be working together, not unlike Gin and Vodka, though the bond and trust between them are somewhat lacking. In addition to Bourbon's promise to Vermouth, he is also aware of her secret relationship to the Boss/Anokata, as noted at the end of the Scarlet Showdown. Bourbon utilizes this information to enlist Vermouth's assistance in his investigations, arranging for her secret to be released to the other members of the Organization Vermouth threaten to kill him if he decide to reveal it to the organization although decide not to after he told her that her secret will be leak to the organization if he dies. Elena Miyano Rei was probably close with Elena Miyano as a child before she died. Elena would doctor Rei after he got into fights. She is also aware of his true name, calling him "Rei-kun." Gin Gin dislikes Bourbon's personality and finds him annoying for being secretive and always doing what he pleases. At the same time, Gin respects Bourbon's detective abilities. The two do not seem to be in contact with one another, as Gin has no idea what Bourbon is doing. Akemi Miyano Akemi Miyano and Rei seem to have met at some point because Akemi told Shiho that Bourbon has a rivalry with Akai. Shiho Miyano Rei doesn't seem to have any hostility towards Shiho unlike other Black Organization members. He attempted to capture the person he thought was her alive instead of trying to kill her, regretting he might have to resort to violence to do so. Rei says he had met Elena and Atsushi Miyano while they were alive. Rei does not know Shiho is Ai. During a car chase in Detectives' Nocturne‎, Shiho gets a strong feeling that member of the Black Organization was behind her, but she doesn't seem to pinpoint it to Rei's pursuing Mazda FD RX-7. Others Masumi Sera Rei first saw Masumi at a train station four years ago. He approached Scotch while he was teaching Masumi several notes on a base guitar. It is unknown whether he saw that she was connected to Shuichi at that time. Much later when Conan gets kidnapped by a murderer they cross each other's path again. After both of them save Conan, he becomes very surprised to see her and wonders "Why is she here" and presumably notices that she looks similar to Shuichi Akai. The next day Rei takes the day off from his job at Poirot cafe. In order to confirm his theory, Rei once again disguised himself as Scar Akai in order to gauge her reaction. Suddenly, Masumi sees him in the crowd ahead and just like Jodie and Camel before her, Masumi becomes just as shocked by his appearance. She runs after him, but he disappears before she can catch him. Ran wonders who Masumi was chasing, but Masumi replies she thought it was someone she knew. Masumi silently appends in her mind that it would be impossible for the man she was chasing to be the person she thinks it was. While Rei watches her from a little ahead, confirming his suspicion that Masumi is related to Akai. During another case, Masumi recalls a time that she saw her brother in a train station four years ago with a man called Scotch taught her several notes of base guitar. Another man wearing a hat that blocked his face had approached them. Masumi believes that this man must have been Rei, however each time she asks him if they have met, he avoids the question. When she announces aloud that her brother's name is Shuichi Akai, Rei inwardly comments that her brother had killed Scotch. Name origin Tooru Amuro has a Mobile Suit Gundam inspired name. He is named after the main protagonist [[Wikipedia: Amuro Ray|'Amuro' Ray]], and Amuro's voice actor [[Wikipedia: Tōru Furuya|'Touru' Furuya]]. Amuro is also played by Furuya in the animated series. Quotes General Specific Quotes about Amuro Gallery 名侦探柯南-第680集002031.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集001538.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集001446.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集001410.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集001335.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集001324.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集001306.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集001243.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集001113.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集001104.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集001042.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集000922.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集000814.jpg 名侦探柯南-第680集000746.jpg 名侦探柯南-第679集001228.jpg 名侦探柯南-第679集001220.jpg 名侦探柯南-第679集001159.jpg 名侦探柯南-第679集001107.jpg 名侦探柯南-第679集000854.jpg 名侦探柯南-第679集000433.jpg 名侦探柯南-第679集000347.jpg 名侦探柯南-第674集001340.jpg 名侦探柯南-第674集001527.jpg 名侦探柯南-第682集002409.jpg 名侦探柯南-第674集001250.jpg 名侦探柯南-第674集001130.jpg 名侦探柯南-第674集001236.jpg 名侦探柯南-第715集000435.jpg 名侦探柯南-第715集001432.jpg 名侦探柯南-第715集002306.jpg 名侦探柯南-第715集002307.jpg 705_03.png 705_11b.png 705_12.png 800px-EP671-674_8.png 706-01.png 706-06_Amuro_interferes.png E9dd8beef01f3a29baf29b179825bc315d607cbe.jpg 0ee913338744ebf85913d5e6d8f9d72a6159a716.jpg d9b7ae3533fa828b0e972c3afc1f4134960a5a38.jpg 298171061d950a7b1b9eff1d0bd162d9f0d3c9cd.jpg 928a8e8fa0ec08fa79a4a27e58ee3d6d57fbdac8.jpg e391297adab44aed29e80f3db21c8701a38bfbca.jpg b1a33734349b033b161a4d0314ce36d3d739bde6.jpg d73ecfa20cf431adbf190ce04a36acaf2cdd98ad.jpg e25f387f9e2f0708328965d9e824b899ab01f2e0.jpg 178713f3d7ca7bcb4e8588f6bf096b63f424a8f2.jpg 5073f9cd7b899e51e84b75cd43a7d933ca950daf.jpg 39e92ba85edf8db1541532bd0823dd54574e74bd.jpg 6fcfed1fbe096b63b12f10890d338744eaf8acba.jpg d6959801a18b87d6316ce5c6060828381e30fd42.jpg 7e5cb26eddc451da5b524332b7fd5266d21632c8.jpg c266d11b9d16fdfa3f788837b58f8c5495ee7b58.jpg c266d11b9d16fdfa3f468837b58f8c5495ee7b4e.jpg 1604b6773912b31bba4583f08718367adbb4e143.jpg 1950921001e93901335b5e8d7aec54e737d196b5.jpg f7ccc988d43f8794c0db959dd31b0ef41ad53ae2.jpg b1a33734349b033bb1392e6914ce36d3d439bd5e.jpg d3744d66d0160924d8da70a8d50735fae7cd340b.jpg 34b4399759ee3d6d9f86547842166d224e4ade4f.jpg 959625292df5e0feb7585ab25d6034a85fdf724e.jpg 134fb8efce1b9d1670e5d2c8f2deb48f8d546486.jpg 6caac254564e9258e9d65b5d9d82d158cdbf4e28.jpg References References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Black Organization Category:Detectives Category:Characters Category:Café Poirot workers Category:Males